Women's Finnish National Team
6–0 (Copenhagen, Denmark; 26 December 1988) | Largest win = 34–0 (Düsseldorf, West Germany; 4 April 1989) | Largest loss = 15–0 (St. John's, Canada; 12 November 2010) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 16 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = (1990, 1992, 1994, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2015) | Regional name = IIHF European Women Championships | Regional cup apps = 5 | Regional cup first = 1989 | Regional cup best = (1989, 1991, 1993, 1995) | Olympic apps = 4 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = Bronze (1998, 2010) | Record = 198–169–12 }} The Finnish women's national ice hockey team represents Finland at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by the Finnish Ice Hockey Association. Finland has 4,694 female players in 2011.Profile History Finland has finished third or fourth in every World Championships and Olympics. They are ranked behind the Canada (#1) and the USA (#2). Finland's main rival is Sweden, which finished second to Canada at the 2006 Winter Olympics. Finland finished fourth, losing the game for the bronze medal to the USA. Finland defeated the USA for the first time, in the 2008 World Championship in China, 2–1 after overtime. Tournament record Olympic Games *1998 – Won Bronze Medal *2002 – Finished in 4th place *2006 – Finished in 4th place *2010 – Won Bronze Medal *2014 – Finished in 5th place World Championship *1990 – Won Bronze Medal *1992 – Won Bronze Medal *1994 – Won Bronze Medal *1997 – Won Bronze Medal *1999 – Won Bronze Medal *2000 – Won Bronze Medal *2001 – Finished in 4th place *2004 – Won Bronze Medal *2005 – Finished in 4th place *2007 – Finished in 4th place *2008 – Won Bronze Medal *2009 – Won Bronze Medal *2011 – Won Bronze Medal *2012 – Finished in 4th place *2013 – Finished in 4th place *2015 – Won Bronze Medal *2016 – Finished in 4th place European Championship *1989 – Won Gold Medal *1991 – Won Gold Medal *1993 – Won Gold Medal *1995 – Won Gold Medal *1996 – Won Bronze Medal 3/4 Nations Cup *1995 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *1996 – Won Bronze Medal *1997 – Won Bronze Medal *1998 – Won Bronze Medal *1999 – Won Bronze Medal *2000 – Won Bronze Medal (4 nations Cup) *2001 – Won Silver Medal *2002 – Won Bronze Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2003 – Won Bronze Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2004 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *2005 – ' Won Bronze Medal' (4 Nations Cup) *2006 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *2007 – Won Bronze Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2008 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *2009 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *2010 – Won Bronze Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2011 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *2012 – Finished in 4th place (4 Nations Cup) *2013 – Won Silver Medal (4 nations Cup) U18 Team 4 – 2 (Calgary, Canada; January 7, 2008) | Largest win = 11 – 1 (St. Catharines, Canada; January 8, 2016) | Largest loss = 17 – 0 (Calgary, Canada; January 9, 2008) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 9 | World champ2 first = 2008 | World champ2 best = (2011) | Record = 21–25–0 }} }} The Finnish women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in Finland. The team represents Finland at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Championships. World Women's U18 Championship record *Includes one loss in extra time (in the playoff round) **Includes one loss in extra time (in the preliminary round) ^^Includes one win in extra time (in the playoff round) ^Include two wins in extra time (in the preliminary round and playoff round) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe